FourteenYearOld Bella
by PrincessEurydice
Summary: Bella comes to Forks right before the Cullens. What happens? I know that the first few chapters are boring but stay with me and I promise that they will get better.
1. Plane Ride

Sitting on the plane, one might have imagined I was traveling somewhere, somewhere to have fun, to have a vaca

Sitting on the plane, one might have imagined I was traveling somewhere, somewhere to have fun, to have a vacation. This was nowhere near the truth. In reality, I was traveling to Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the United States and I was not happy about it.

My mother, Renee was shipping me off to live with my father, Charlie. I was fourteen, almost fifteen and she told me that I had too much attitude for my own good. The only reason I had anything close to attitude was that she was dating some guy named Phil. He is so much younger than her, that they should be illegal.

I hated Forks. I hated everything about it, from the constant raining to the fact there's only one bathroom that my father and I will have to share. Plus, there was the fact that since it was a small town, everyone knew everyone else's business, not that I had anything to hide or anything, but still, a little privacy would be appreciated.

I grimaced, trying to repress these thoughts that plagued my mind almost constantly, and tried to lean back against my hard, uncomfortable seat. I was burning up in the layers of clothes that my mom insisted on me wearing even though I was leaving Phoenix, Arizona. I decided that during the layover I would take off my parka and hoodie. I would have done it on the plane, but that would have been near impossible considering that I was smashed against some middle aged man who was reading the newspaper, hitting me almost constantly and a woman who was chomping on about five sticks of gum while talking to her husband who was across the aisle.

Of course, my layover wouldn't be for another hour so I grabbed a CD with my favorite songs and pulled on the earphones. Debussy's Clair De Lune softly played, calming me one note at a time. Before it could change to another song, I pressed repeat, letting the calmness wash over me until I heard the nasally voice of the flight attendant telling us to turn off electronics.

I sighed, pressed off and stuck the machine in my bag. We slowly started to descend down to the earth and as everyone got quieter the loud chewing gum started falling out of the woman's mouth. She pushed it back in and pressed the call button. From the front of the plane, I could see one of the attendant's throw her a dirty look as she started hesitantly down the walkway. I couldn't wait to get off this plane and take off these stupid layers.

However, I could wait to land and have an awkward silence with Charlie from the airport. Both of us were very taciturn and in many ways we were suited for living with each other in many ways.

Beside me I could hear the woman asking how much longer we were going to be in the air and without replying; the flight attendant shook her head and walked back to where she was supposed to be in the first place.

"We are now starting our descent. Please stay seated until I come back on." The annoying voice alleged calmly.

I brought my seat into a sitting position and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hey, Isabella", a strangely familiar gruff voice exclaimed as I came out of the airport. My father was to the left of me, carrying my duffel bag on his shoulder. I looked up and saw Billy Black whom was one of my father's best friends. Rebecca and Rachel, his daughters, immediately ran up to welcome me.**

"**Oh! We are just so excited you're finally moving down here!"Rachel whispered into my ear as we hugged. Out of the twins, she was definitely the quieter one.**

"**So, why are you moving down here now of all times? You've never liked Forks, remember?" Rebecca, the out-going one pounded me with questions. I didn't mind her curiously; it mint someone cared.**

"**Oh, I've never said that!" I screeched, smiling to myself. I knew I had and plenty of times at that. By then, the four of us had reached where Billy stood with another boy, another person that I recognized… Jacob Black. He was a pushy eleven-year old boy that always wanted his way.**

"**Hey", he said, while smiling at me. A string of his black hair fell down into his eyes and he pushed it away from his eyes.**

"**Jacob, right?" I asked, even though I was positive about his name. He smiled and nodded at me.**

"**Well, most people call me Jake."**

"**Okay Jake!" I couldn't help it. I grinned.**

"**Well, we had better get down to La Plush." Charlie pushed the duffel bag into the police cruiser and looked up at me. "You, the twins, and Jacob can ride together in the truck. Billy and I will take the cruiser. There is going to be a party in your honor."**

**I grimaced and groaned at the same time. I absolutely hated when people paid too much attention to me. And by too much I meant any attention at all.**

"**You and Jacob will have to squeeze into one seat. We only have three sears." Rachel pointed out as Rebecca climbed into the old, red truck. I hoped when I was older I could have a car like this. It was one of those cars that you saw at the scene of an accident perfect, next to the remains of some other car. "You don't mind, do you?"**

**I kind of did but I wasn't going to say anything. "Oh, no of course I don't mind."**

"**Darn, we were hoping that we could pressure him into riding with the adults. Oh, well." Rachel sighed as she climbed into the truck.**

**I climbed into the seat that Jake and I would be sharing and I helped him in. He was a bit short. **

"**Do you think Charlie would let me speed along the highway?" Rebecca muttered to Rachel.**

"**Go a normal speed." She murmured back. "Dad would be furious."**

**We drove along the highway until we reached the limits of La Plush. "You know, a ton of people from your high school are going to come. They all want to meet you." She smiled at me as she turned into her driveway.**

**I sat on a long log on the beach. Waves lapped up upon my feet, making me shiver and readjust the army blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders.**

"**Are you cold?" Rachel asked as she watched another sixteen-year-old boy named Sam Uley dive into the ocean. His girlfriend, Leah was beside him, laughing at how he looked. Of course, she, too, was shivering.**

"**No, I'm fine." I whispered back. "Where is Rebecca, anyway? I haven't seen her for a while."**

"**Oh, our dad grounded her for driving too fast. She was allowed to go to the party, though. You know everyone thinks it's so neat that you used to live in Phoenix. Some of the boys just think you're neat. Remember Mike Newton? He was practically falling over you. And Tyler Crowley! Man, I thought he was going to faint when he saw you."**

**I elbowed her in the ribs. The boys had been bugging me all night so that I had finally snuck down to the beach and found Rachel. I assumed they must have left a while ago. "Oh, stop that. You know you would just love it if Sam asked you on a date."**

"**Of course I would love it! Have you seen him? He's smokin' hot!" The two of us burst out laughing but forced ourselves to stop when Sam looked over.**

"**But seriously, Phoenix isn't really that special. It's just another place to live."**

"**Yes, but still…it's so exotic and exciting." She smiled over at me. "You know what I mean?"**

"**Basically everything. I just don't understand how you could say its exotic." **

"**Oh, you know what I mean."**

**I looked over at her and saw that she was smiling at Sam again. When she saw I was looking she stifled a sigh that probably had something to do with Sam's hotness and stood up.**

"**I have to go. My brother needs to be dropped off at his friend, Embry's house. You know where Charlie is, right?"**

"**Uh, huh. But I think I'm going to stay her just a little bit longer."**

"**To enjoy the view?"**

"**Ya, you're right Sam is pretty good looking."**

"**See you later, Bella."**

"**Okay, bye." Swiftly, she picked up her flip-flops and walked towards her brother who was playing tag behind us with a group of boys around his age. When he saw her, he waved behind to his friends and then ran up, far away from Rachel.**

**I turned back to the sunset, watching Sam scoop Leah up into his arms and throw her into an incoming wave. She came up laughing, with seaweed in her hand that she mercilessly threw at her boyfriend with a surprising amount of force. I turned away. I had never fit in anywhere and it was a bit painful to be watching two people who were so in tune.**

**My brunette hair whipped around my face, creating an illusion that there was breeze, though there wasn't really. It was peaceful here by the sea. There was no Phil, no being kicked out of my own house. There was just peace.**

**I closed my eyes, allowing the chilling ocean waves to cover my feet. I am not sure how long I sat there, truly at peace, until I heard a shrill shriek from the ocean. Reminded that I was not alone here, I grabbed my blanket and slipped on my clogs.**

**I groaned as I sleepily slid out of my bed. For a moment I forgot where I was, until I noticed the soft pitter-patter of the rain on my window. I was in Charlie's House. I was in the depressing, rainy Forks, Washington. In my sleeping, I had been at a peaceful place. I was in a place where you could hear birds chirp; hear the gravel under your feet. A place just like Phoenix. While in reality all I would hear was the rain, now slowly creeping towards pouring.**

**I managed to shrug into a blouse and a pair of pants, only making a few mistakes in my tired state. In the bathroom, I washed my face, letting the hot water run over me, until Charlie knocked on the door.**

"**What?" I screamed, looking towards the wooden door. I was really aggravated; I didn't like to be bothered.**

"**You're running late! If you don't want to be driven in the crosier, you'd better hurry! The bus is going to be here in two minutes."**

"**It is? Oh my! Ahhh! Gah! Gah! Gah! Why the heck didn't you tell you me sooner?" I threw down my towel on the sink and ran out the door, almost running into Charlie. Luckily, he squirmed away just in time. I grabbed my messenger bag and pushed it to my shoulder. Running down the stairs, I put my hair into a ponytail, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.**

**The bus pulled into view at that moment and I sighed as I zipped up the rain jacket that Charlie had just run out to me. I waved to him without looking back as I managed to carefully make my way on to the bus. The bus was intimidating. Everyone was sitting with their friends from last year, only I was worse. I was like a freshman with no friends. The only exception was I was a sophomore. Great.**

**I saw a good looking blond haired boy and I dragged myself next to him. He was right behind the driver. "Hey, my name's Bella. Are you sitting with anyone?"**

**He smiled at me. I always had a way with charming boys of all ages. Once one of my friend's fathers tried something with me even. I was fun watching the police take him away for a month in jail. My mother had looked like she was going to faint the entire time sometimes moaning my name and shaking her head from side to side.**

"**My name's Mike. Why don't you sit with me Bella?"**

"**Okay." I sat down and the two of us starting talking about different things. He too had moved here, though he moved a while ago. I explained how my mother kicked me out and he nodded sympathetically. **

**Our last stop before school was an old mansion. The entire bus went silent as five extraordinarily beautiful people came walking towards us. My heart stopped beating for a minute and then I sighed.**

**The first one stepped on. "Hi, we're the Cullens and Hales."**


End file.
